The new variety of rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing made in a rose breeding program between ‘TANanilov’ and ‘NOAsia’, both non- patented roses.
The resulting seeds were planted during the following winter. The resulting seedlings were evaluated and exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected as a single plant from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive rose variety is named ‘KORsouba’.